To gain trust or to love?
by pepper-in-gublerland
Summary: There is some things that you do and you later regret it, so you want to help the person who was harmed by your mistake but what if this person doesn't want your help. Do you think you got what it takes to gain their trust. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To gain trust or to love?**

**Words:**** 855**

**Summary:**** There is some things that you do and you later regret it, so you want to help the person who was harmed by your mistake but what if this person doesn't want your help. Do you think you got what it takes to gain their trust.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the character of this anime series. Though I wish I did own Sesshomaru, but I don't. *pouts***

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sometimes you feel like crying, while other times you feel like dying.

But then you find something, to cherish and to live for, well I've found something to live for.

His name is Sesshomaru.

Yes Inuyasha's old brother.

I decided that I would help him.

Even if he doesn't know that I am.

He joined the group and it was not what I expected.

He just silently walked to a tree and sat down.

He appeared to be sleeping but I knew better than that.

I just finished making ramen and served it to everyone.

Even Jaken took it and ate.

As soon as I turn to him he spoke.

"I do not eat human food."

A blush crept up from my neck and he opened his eyes and looked at me.

Those golden was much more different to Inuyasha's.

His was much more colder than Inuyasha's.

I don't know understand why his eyes was so cold.

They are a lot of things that I don't know about him but I'm glad we met even under those situations.

She remembered when he told Inuyasha about falling for a human just like their father.

I really didn't care about what he said then but now I do because I don't love Inuyasha like that anymore.

I can only think of him as a brother.

I remembered how angry I was when he shot acid at me intending to burn me but I didn't.

Instead I gave his brother the "Legendary Tetsusaiga" and that resulted in him losing his right arm.

I fell sorry for him then and I still do.

I looked down at the spot then I heard a growl, I guess he doesn't want pity.

I just turned around, sat and ate.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Was the human just looking where my arm is missing.

Does she fell sorry for me, it was because of her that I lost it.

Does she think it affects me.

Well it doesn't really matter.

I remember when I threw the acid at her intending on killing her but she somehow survive and gave Inuyasha the sword.

I growled because I don't like people staring and I don't like pity either. She quietly turned around, sat and ate.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I feel really sorry for him but I won't show it.

I'm going to go home and buy some books about the human body maybe I can see how everything is supposed to be and used my spiritual power to heal him.

I'll ask Inuyasha if I can leave first thing in the morning.

After that thought I cleaned up the camp and settled down in my sleeping bag with Shippo in my arms.

The kitsune has grown so much on me.

I can only now think of him as my son.

I think Inuyasha's demon side as grown on me.

An enemy demon hurt Shippo and was about to finish him off but Sesshomaru stepped in and finished the demon off.

Sesshomaru was approaching when I started growling he immediately stopped in his tracks.

Inuyasha and Kirara had backed up.

After I finish cleanse and healed the wound Inuyasha approached me cautiously asking where I learned to growl like that.

I told him that he might have rubbed of on me and he started to laugh, which make me laugh then every one laughed excluding Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-un.

I decided it would be best if I rest, don't want an angry Inuyasha in the morning.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**That's the end of chapter 1 hoped you liked it. If you don't then review and gave some suggestions cause I desperately need help with this story.**

**I tried to make Sesshomaru stay his usual self like on the show. I hope he wasn't OOC. **

**Anyway R&R. ****Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**** To gain trust or to love?**

**Words:**** 1786**

**Summary:**** There is some things that you do and you later regret it, so you want to help the person who was harmed by your mistake but what if this person doesn't want your help. Do you think you got what it takes to gain their trust.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the character of this anime series. Though I wish I did own Sesshomaru, but I don't. *pouts***

**Sesshomaru's beast is introduced in this chapter.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I looked down at the woman who I once loved like a lover but now I only can see her as my sister.

I remember when I first say her.

I called her Kikyo and she yelled at me saying her name is Kagome, Ka-go-me.

Looking back at that memory it is actually very funny except for when she grabbed onto my hair when she was being pulled by the centipede demon.

She was right though, she isn't Kikyo they might share a resemblance but they are much different.

Kikyo's hair is straight while Kagome's hair is wavy.

They both act very different and I feel different when I'm around one of them.

I do hope when this battle with Naraku is over that Kagome can find happiness with someone as I have with Kikyo.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I love waking up in the feudal era, it is so peaceful and the air is much more clean than the air in Tokyo.

The only thing I hate is sleeping on the ground anything other than that is okay.

I look down to see Shippo snuggled against me but what surprises me is seeing Rin next to me to.

I started to panic, what if Sesshomaru finds out, is he going to kill me.

Then I heard his voice.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The human is still asleep and I've been thinking about her all the time.

Why did she try to offer me food last night and why wasn't she scared of me.

Whenever a human sees they run away or challenge me which I say is a foolish choice.

This human doesn't seem to be scared of me she is just like Rin.

When I first met Rin she offered me food too just like she did last night.

The thing that surprised me was when Rin crawled over to her in the night, I was going to remove her but I decided to leave her and see what the human's reaction will be.

When I heard her deep intake of air I knew she was awake.

She looked around deep in thought then she looked down.

She smiled when she saw the little kitsune but then her expression turned to shock when she saw Rin.

She stared at her for a while then I smelt her fear and saw the horrified expression on her face.

Does she think that I'm going to harm her because Rin was sleeping next to her.

To save her the trouble I replied, "It is fine human as long as you don't harm her."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I sighed a breath of relief when I heard his answer but was angry when I realized he called me human.

I know I am a human but can't he just say my name, maybe he doesn't know it. "Kagome" was my reply when I turned around to him.

He raised one of his eyebrow at me and I told him that was my name.

I got up without disturbing Rin or Shippo and turned to Inuyasha, who was looking at me.

I asked him if I could talk to him, he nodded and jumped down from the tree.

The thing that I'm confused about is that he sleeps in a tree, like a cat and isn't he a half dog demon.

Plus he doesn't like bathing which I cat-like, I better not tell him that.

I realize that my relationship with Inuyasha has grown a lot we still have our moments but I have to tell him how I really feel about him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I saw what happened between my brother and Kagome, very interesting and funny.

She was panicking because she thought Sesshomaru was going to kill her because Rin was sleeping next to her.

Why was she so scared doesn't she know that I would have stopped him.

My brother replied to her and she told him her name calmly, I knew she was far from calm when he raised his eyebrow.

She turned to me and asked if we could talk, I wonder what she wanted to talk about so I nodded and jump of the tree.

She had a look of amusement in her eyes when I landed on the ground.

I turned and walked into the forest with Kagome following.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kagome and my brother walked in the forest to talk about something.

I wonder what it is, should I go after them.

No, the group is waking up.

I told them I was going to find some food for them and left in the same direction as the couple.

Why does it bother me when I saw the two talking and walking away together.

**Because you love her.**

I don't love her and what do you want.

**I don't want anything and don't lie to I know what you think. **

Get out of my head, leave me alone.

**I can't get out of your head but I can leave you for a while but remember what I told you about Kagome. **

My beast we haven't spoken in a long time.

Why does he speak now, is it because of the girl.

Then I heard Kagome's and Inuyasha's voice.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Inuyasha's voice - ( **Inuyasha **)

Kagome's voice - ( _**Kagome **_)

They were sitting at the edge of a pool with a little waterfall.

Kagome was planning on telling Inuyasha her true feelings and he was going to tell her his but they didn't know they had an audience.

_**Inuyasha I know I have traveled with you for a long time and a lot of stuff might happen but I wanted you to know that I love you from the bottom of my heart. **_

**I wanted to tell you the same thing to Kagome but I wasn't sure If you would want to stay after all I'm a half breed. **

_**You know I don't think of you as that Inuyasha, I could care less if you were a full breed or a human, I just love you as you are.**_

**Thank you Kagome. **

_**You're welcome, now go so I can think.**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I'm glad that I told Kagome how I really feel about.

I thought she would get angry and sit my to hell or she would at least cry but she didn't she just smiled and returned my feelings.

Kagome is really special to me and I won't really like it if she gets hurt and if someone hurts her I swear they won't be breathing when I find them.

That's when I saw Sesshomaru, his face looked blank but his eyes held anger and why was it directed toward me.

Did he saw what happened a few moments ago.

Is that why.

Does he like her.

Oh no he doesn't, he just a cold-hearted ice prick who doesn't like human except for the little girl Rin.

I guess I'm going to have to watch him a little better.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

So they finally confess their feeling for each. Ummmm Interesting but why does it bother me.

Do I really hold feelings for this human.

I can't really show feelings like the human.

**Kagome, that's her name. **

I know that's her name but I can't just start calling her by her name someone might be suspicious, plus she is with the half breed now.

**No she's not. **

Yes she is.

**Why don't you ask him.**

Ask who.

As soon as I saw Inuyasha I felt angry building up inside me.

Why am I angry at him.

Do I really love Kagome.

Just as I thought of her she appeared.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I sat down thinking about the previous conversation I had with Inuyasha.

It feels like a burden has been lifted off my chest.

I feel so much better now.

I got up and started to head in the direction of the camp when I found the two brother staring daggers at each other.

I looked over at Sesshomaru to see him staring at me what is his problem, then I looked over at Inuyasha and smiled.

He smiles back and then walks toward the camp.

Sesshomaru was still staring at me so I took small steps and placed my hands on his cheeks and asked what's wrong.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**And that's it. **

**What do you think Sesshomaru should. **

**Only I know that for now. **

**R&R ****Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**** To gain trust or to love?**

**Words: ****616  
**

**Summary:**** There is some things that you do and you later regret it, so you want to help the person who was harmed by your mistake but what if this person doesn't want your help. Do you think you got what it takes to gain their trust.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the character of this anime series. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I watched as Inuyasha left and as she approached me.

She asked me what's wrong and placed her hands upon my cheeks.

When did this human start to care about how I feel and why did she put her hands on my cheeks.

She has no right, how can she act so calm around me when she just confessed to Inuyasha.

Aren't girls suppose to blushing and daydreaming about their love or something like that.

And why do I care.

**It's because you have feelings for her.**

I do not, plus she is now with the half breed.

**No she isn't, ask her since you lost your chance of asking Inuyasha.**

I will not ask her.

**Ask her.**

No.

Nooooooooooooooo.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I was startled when he screamed out no.

Does he mean nothing is wrong.

I'm really confused.

I just calmly told him if he didn't want to talk then all he had to do was tell me not scream at me.

I left after that.

I really need to figure him out if I want to help him.

And he seems really hurt.

Did I do anything to hurt him.

Maybe he heard the conversation I had with Inuyasha.

Wait if that hurt him then he must have feelings for me.

Nahhhhhhhhhhhh.

I'm definitely sure the Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have feelings for a human and miko no less.

I arrived back at the came to end up on the ground with Shippo and Rin on top of me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

This girl is affecting me.

What is it about her.

She after all is a human.

**A very beautiful human.**

Yes, indeed.

**You agree.**

What, no.

**You just agreed with.**

Fine I did, happy.

**Of course. **

That doesn't mean I have feelings for her.

**Whatever, now tell me what else you like about her.**

*sigh* She has a tolerable smell.

It smells like cherry blossoms.

Her hygiene habits are different from the other human in this era.

She is kind, caring and tolerant.

**Isn't she just great.**

Shut up and go away.

**Fine, just take a damn chill pill.**

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Annnnnndddddddddddddddd Cut.**

**I just felt like saying.**

**Well what do you think.**

**R&R ****Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**** To gain trust or to love?**

**Words:**** 557**

**Summary:**** There is some things that you do and you later regret it, so you want to help the person who was harmed by your mistake but what if this person doesn't want your help. Do you think you got what it takes to gain their trust.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the character of this anime series. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

When I arrived back at the camp.

I saw Kagome underneath Rin and Shippo.

I almost smiled at the sight but then maybe I would've scared the other humans so I decided not to.

I called Rin's name and she immediately got off of Kagome and ran towards me and latched onto my legs.

She always does that plus she is short so that's the only place she could reach.

**You called the so called human by her name and why don't you crouch down so you can gave Rin a proper hug dummy.**

So what if I did, I didn't say it out loud and no I'm not going to crouch down that is beneath.

**Oh please, you feet are beneath you not Rin she is so kawaii.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I greeted them both hello when I heard him call Rin's name.

The said girl happily got up and ran to her Lord.

I feel kind of sad because he keeps on calling me human I bet next he going to call me miko or wench.

He doesn't call Rin human, maybe its because she is just a little girl.

So he's a sucker for cute things.

Maybe, maybe not.

Well I can't bother with that for now.

I turned to Inuyasha and asked him If I could go home.

He looked like he was about to agree but he changed his mind and said yes but only for a week.

I squealed and hugged him.

Now that were on good terms he'll let me go home.

Boo-yah.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Standing in the shadows._

_With their aura and smell hidden._

_They watched what was happening._

_Taking notes on everything they saw. _

_Waiting for the perfect chance to strike._

_To get what they wanted._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Who do you think is in the shadows.**

**What do they want.**

**Is Sesshomaru going to find out where Kagome is really from.**

**I know this is short but I'm really tired.**

**Hope you like it.*yawn***

**Well R&R to find out. ****Bye**

***snoring***


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**** To gain trust or to love?**

**Words:**** 676  
**

**Summary:**** There is some things that you do and you later regret it, so you want to help the person who was harmed by your mistake but what if this person doesn't want your help. Do you think you got what it takes to gain their trust.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the character of this anime series. **

***yawn* I'm awake now so lets continue the story. Annnnnnnnnnd action.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The little kitsune had a feeling that someone was watching them and he wondered why didn't any of the other demons feel it.

Maybe it was just him so he ignored it.

Little did he know that their was really a person watching them waiting to take something that he held dearly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I watched the conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome it seemed very friendly.

It's because of their relationship now and she is going home.

I wonder where her home is.

**You called your brother Inuyasha.**

Half brother.

**Just follow Kagome to find out where she lives and ask her.**

I'm not going to follow the human.

**Kagome.**

Whatever.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I'm so happy I can go home and for a week too.

I hurriedly packed my bag and began my journey to the well.

We weren't far from the well so I could go by myself plus I had my bow and arrows so I could protect myself if anything happens.

I will be able to go to school, I really needed to catch up or else I might have to repeat the grade.

Now I have the time to think about Sesshomaru-sama.

Little Rin has already cracked his icy shield maybe I can melt it.

If I did then he would actually show his emotion and let go of his past.

Something must have happened for him to become so stoic.

He has a deep hatred for Inuyasha because of Inuyasha's mother.

Maybe something happened.

I know their father is dead because of this but what about Sesshomaru's mother.

I haven't heard about her, I should ask Inuyasha about it.

Can't ask Sesshomaru about that don't want to end up underground.

I'm still not sure how to act around Sesshomaru, he still has that mask on so I can't read his emotion.

*slaps head*

Why does this have to be so hard and I've got a headache coming on because of all this thinking.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I sent Rin and Jaken on Ah-un to my castle.

I couldn't just leave her with my brother.

**You big softie you can't leave her with anyone because you fear her safety.**

No, because I'm going to Kagome and I'm not sure how long I'll be with her.

**Do you think she would allow.**

This Sesshomaru does not care.

**Sure you don't, now let's get a move on so we can find her.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**This is the end of the chapter.**

**I'm trying to make these a little longer.**

***sigh* Anyway.**

**R&R ****Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: To gain trust or to love?**

**Words:**** 1,283  
**

**Summery:**** There is some things that you do and you later regret it, so you want to help the person who was harmed by your mistake but what if this person doesn't want your help. Do you think you got what it takes to gain their trust.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the character of this anime series. *sniffles* Whhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

***yawn* I'm awake now so lets continue the story. Annnnnnnnnnd action.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

This human is very interesting.

She is currently walking to the village called Edo. (I don't really know if that's the name of the village that Kaede's lives in)

Maybe it's there where she resides.

There isn't anyone who dresses like her in the village.

And their hygiene habits are definitely not the same has hers.

**Don't you realize she is walking around the village.**

I do.

**She must be heading………**

For the well.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I stopped in my tracks because I felt an aura nearby.

I wondered if it had been following me.

I notched an arrow in my bow and pointed it in the direction of the aura.

"I know your there, whoever it is, come out you coward, show your face."

Who I saw surprised me.

"Do not presume that that wimpy weapon could harm this Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing here."

"I've come to get answers."

"And may I remind you to never call me coward, I am far from that and you should know."

Maybe I should listen, wait a minute who the hell does he think he is he can't demand answers from me like that.

Hell, I don't even know his questions.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kagome stopped in her tracks and faced me with her weapon.

Though she didn't see me she could sense my aura.

She is a very strong miko too.

**Aren't they suppose to be your enemy.**

Like Kikyo.

**Yes and she smelled deadly.**

She was brought back to life with bones and clay.

**Ohhhhh. Maybe you should pay attention to girl in front of us.**

Maybe I should grace her with my presence.

**Stop talking so almighty already and go to her.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Who the hell do you think you are ordering me around like that, you don't own me."

"Maybe I don't own you but I'm a Lord and you're a peasent."

"I'm not a peasent Sesshomaru-sama."

"You're not, then what are you."

"I'm…I'm…I'm……"

"You're a what Kagome."

Should I tell him where I'm from maybe he'll understand.

Did he just call me by my real name.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**You said her real name you said her real name you said her real name.**

Yes I did, I hope your happy now.

**I am very but I'm curious as to why you said it.**

Because I want to be on good terms with her, she doesn't like to be bossed around and she stands up for herself.

**She doesn't act like the women from this time.**

"Kagome, where are you actually from."

"Huh."

*sigh*

**You just sighed, you haven't sighed in a long time your right this girl is really affecting you.**

"You dress very differently and you act very differently from the women in this time."

"Plus, you walked around the village and you're heading for the well."

"You followed me."

"So what if I did, I need answers."

"That's easier said than done Sesshomaru-sama."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I guess I'll have to show him where I'm from.

"Ok, you win Sesshomaru-sama."

"I'll take you to where I live but I don't think your going to like it."

"And why is that."

"You'll ses Sesshomaru-sama, you'll see."

I picked up my stuff and kept on walking to the well.

When we reached there I was thinking of a way to get Sesshomaru-sama to pass through the well and travel safely to my time.

"Give me your belongings."

"What no way."

"I think it would be better since I can easily carry you and your belongings and jump into the well."

"Though I don't really think it is humane for you to live in well."

I looked up at him then started to laugh.

I laughed so hard that I was crying.

A few minutes later and a calmer me looked back up at him.

"I do not live in a well, I go through the well to my own time."

"You're a time traveler."

"Bingo."

"What."

"Oh sorry, I mean you're right."

"Oh."

" Usually the well only let me and Inuyasha pass through."

"Inuyasha has visited your time."

"Yeah he did and he complained about the air and I'm guessing you're going to complain a lot because you're a full demon."

"I will do no such thing, now give me your belongings."

"Fine."

*pout*

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**She looks pretty cute when she pouts like that.**

You know you're very annoying.

**I am which you are to. Hahahahaha**

But I must admit she does look very cute when she does that.

**Why don't you kiss her.**

I refuse to do such a thing.

**Ahhhhh come on just one kiss.**

And what do you propose I do after one kiss.

**I don't know and I don't care.**

I will not do that and that's final.

**Bossy much.**

I looked down at her and chuckled.

Which startled her.

I picked her up and jumped into the well.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

***yawn***

**I'm about to fall of my computer chair.**

**I'm so sleepy.**

**So what do you think.**

**I think this is my best chapter so far.**

**Anyway *yawn***

**R&R ****Bye**


End file.
